


Breathe

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [119]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Bruce has an anxiety attack and Tony tries to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Banner is having an anxiety attack, something Tony can relate to. I love these two so much like you don't even know

"Bruce, buddy, you gotta calm down" said Tony, trying to keep the panic out of his voice (because if both of them had a melt-down it would make a bad situation worse)

Bruce looked at Tony and gasped “I’m trying, but-but-but" it was becoming harder for him to breathe let alone speak.

"Pull yourself together Stark" muttered Tony to himself, before putting an arm around Bruce’s shoulders, saying “Come on, man, just deep breaths, try to match me", and just helping the other man breathe until he had calmed down.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? send more! Tumblr url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox


End file.
